I want to be a mermaid
by jonginkko
Summary: Kim Jongin, pangeran mesum yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan putri duyung impiannya sejak kecil. "Kau punya ini juga?" Jongin menekan payudara sehun dan meremasnya 'Gawat! Bagaimana caranya bercinta dengan putri duyung!" Kaihun! KAIHUN! Uke!Sehun GS!
1. Chapter 1

I Want To Be A Mermaid

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun -gs

Byun Banekhyun -gs

Xi Luhan

Kakak kakaknya Sehun -gs

More

Rated : T

* * *

 **Prologue**

Hai namaku Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Jongin kalau imut, atau Kai kalau keren. Ya aku _seorang_ penyelam. Pasaran sekali kan kalau diawali dengan perkenalan? Tapi jika aku tidak memperkenalkan diri, apa yang akan kalian tau tentang aku? Kalian akan memanggilku apa? _Black sound_? Alias suara hitam? Huh, berani sekali kalian. Ku akui kulitku memang sedikit hitam, tapi ini eksotis! Dan bukan berarti kulitku hitam - _ralat-_ eksotis membuat suaraku menjadi hitam. Suaraku tidak jadi hitam, serius! Apa aku terlalu sensitif? Wajar saja! Karena aku tidak mau kalian memanggilku dengan nama menyebalkan seperti yang awak kapal berikan padaku. Mereka sangat kurang ajar kepada kaptennya

Begini begini, aku ini seorang putra mahkota. Aku adalah anak dari Raja Chanyeol dan Ratu Minseok. Tapi aku memilih untuk hidup tanpa kekangan kerajaan. Dengan begini, aku bisa lebih membaur dengan rakyatku dan aku dapat merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya. Tidak seperti putra kerajaan lain yang kemana mana dikawal. Aku tidak suka dengan itu. Bahkan terkadang jika ada acara kerajaan, aku tidak begitu menyukainya dan orang tuaku mengerti

Mungkin karena aku adalah putra tunggal keluarga. Aku anak satu satunya dan pewaris satu satunya. Tapi aku memang sudah mempunyai jiwa kepemimpinan -mungkin- sehingga ayah tidak menyekolahkanku di sekolah kerajaan dan membiarkanku bebas untuk menikmati hidup. Tapi ayah bilang suatu saat aku pasti akan meneruskan gelarnya mau bagaimanapun juga. Aku juga dekat dengan rakyat rakyatku sehingga mereka bisa menganggapku jadi teman biasa dan aku suka. Mereka tidak membeda bedakan aku yang merupakan seorang putra mahkota. Mereka menganggapku sebagai teman biasa tapi masih mempunyai rasa hormat walaupun aku selalu bilang bahwa itu tidak perlu. Aku bukan orang yang gila hormat tapi mereka bilang bahwa itu merupakan tanda mereka menyayangiku sebagai putra mahkota juga

Aku menyadari bahwa aku dicintai banyak orang tapi aku belum menemukan orang yang aku cintai. Haha apa ini. Aku hanya penasaran jikalau kalian punya kenalan yang mungkin pantas untukku? Tapi aku masih mempunyai cita cita lain untuk bertemu sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Biar kuperjelas dulu

Aku seorang penyelam, pencari ikan sekaligus peneliti ikan. Cukup keren bukan? Ya, mungkin itu semua merupakan bawaan dari lahir. Aku orangnya kepo sekali dengan ini itu. Mungkin karena itu, aku berbakat untuk jadi peneliti. Semua mengakui aku cukup keren - _walaupun mereka tidak mengatakannya secara langsung dan hanya berkata bahwa aku sangat pede_ \- aku tahu mereka semua iri

Kenapa keren? Karena aku handal dalam menangkap ikan

Kenapa handal? Karena aku tahu banyak karakteristik ikan yang tidak diketahui banyak orang

Apa kalian tahu ikan _coelacanth_? Ikan berwarna donker - lebih ke hitam - yang sudah ada beribu tahun yang lalu? Mereka hidup di sela sela palung laut. Mereka adalah ikan yang jalannya lambat sekali, dan terkadang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sebenarnya, itu adalah ikan yang membosankan tapi fiturnya luar biasa. Jika mereka ditangkap oleh penyelam lain, biasanya _coelacanth_ bisa menghindar dengan mudah, apalagi ikan itu hanya tersisa sedikit di perairan bumi ini, jadi agak susah untuk menangkapnya. Tapi, sepertinya aku punya telepati khusus untuk menangkap ikan itu

Kau tahu? Pernah suatu kali saat aku menyelam sambil membawa jaring dengan niat untuk menangkap ikan badut. Tapi ternyata, tiba tiba seekor _coelacanth_ dengan sendirinya masuk ke dalam jaringku. Keren sekali!

Tapi, saat aku melihat ikan itu masuk, aku kaget dan malah melepaskan jaring itu lalu berenang ke permukaan. Meninggalkan jaring berisi ikan tua langka melayang di tengah hamparan laut luas. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bodoh! Saat itu aku hanya kaget, okey?

Aku handal bukan? Aku menyimpulkan bahwa _coelacanth_ memiliki karakteristik kalau ikan itu tertarik dengan seseorang yang tampan, sepertiku.

Selain _coelacanth_ , aku handal dalam menangkap ikan dugong. Kalian tahu dugong? Ikan berkepala babi, gendut, dan sedikit aneh. Orang orang sering menyebutnya dengan ikan duyung atau putri duyung. _But hell,_ padahal dugong ini tidak mirip sama sekali dengan putri duyung. Dan anehnya, saat aku menyelam pasti saja ada satu atau dua dugong yang aku lihat

Sebenarnya, saat aku mendengar bahwa orang orang menyebut dugong sebagai putri duyung, aku marah. Marah sekali entah mengapa. Karena pernah suatu kali saat aku masih kecil, aku sedang bermain di pesisir pantai bersama ayah dan ibu, lalu tiba tiba seseorang mengatakan

'Aku mendapatkan putri duyung'

Saat itu aku begitu antusias dan langsung menghampiri suara itu untuk melihat putri duyung - yang aku kira asli saat itu -. Dan aku kecewa berat. Kupikir ada yang benar benar menangkap putri duyung. Tapi ternyata pandangan yang disuguhkan adalah ikan dugong. Padahal dugong tidak ada mirip miripnya dengan putri duyung. _Well_ , walaupun menurutku hewan itu sedikit menarik tapi dugong itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan putri duyung

Dugong itu tidak ada cantik cantiknya, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan lemak yang membuatnya terlihat gendut. Sedangkan putri duyung itu cantik dan seksi. Mempunyai suara bagus dan rambut panjang. Kenapa aku tahu? Akan aku ceritakan di sesi selanjutnya

Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa benar?

Legenda mengatakan bahwa mereka benar benar ada dan nyata. Tapi banyak pula yang mengatakan bahwa itu hanya cerita anak kecil yang di buat sedemikian rupa. Dengan jiwa kepo ku, itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku menjadi penyelam, pencari, dan peneliti ikan. Ada suatu sosok yang ingin kutemui

Menurut kalian, apa bisa aku bertemu _dengannya_?

* * *

Hai, namaku Oh Sehun. Putri bungsu dari raja laut yaitu ayahku tercinta bernama Oh Yifan. Ayahku ini tampan sekali, dia bijaksana, tegas dan adil. Dia sangat sayang padaku dan selalu membagi kasih sayangnya dengan adil pada keluarga juga rakyat rakyatnya. Tak hanya raja laut, aku juga putri dari pendampingnya, yaitu ratu laut. Ibuku tercinta yang cantik, ramah, dan lemah lembut. Namanya Oh Junmyeon

Apa aku harus menceritakan tentang keluargaku? Aku mempunyai lima kakak. Banyak sekali bukan? Tapi itu malah membuat hari hariku menjadi seru. Kakak pertama bernama Oh Jongdae, dia adalah kakak yang selalu menuntun adik adiknya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang benar, kakak pertama kami yang selalu menjaga dan dewasa, dia yang terbaik! Kakak keduaku bernama Oh Hyuna, dia kakaku yang paling cantik dan seksi. Tak jarang seseorang selalu datang ke kerajaan untuk melamarnya. Saking nekatnya, pernah Hyuna eonni hampir diculik

Selanjutnya, aku punya Oh Yubin. Jika yang tadi cantik dan seksi, kalau kakakku yang satu ini keren sekali! Dia itu pendiam tapi itulah dimana letak menariknya, apalagi dilengkapi rambut panjang yang dimiliki Yubin eonni, aku suka sekali! Kakak keempat namanya Oh Kyungsoo, kakakku ini adalah bagian penasihat bagi saudara saudaranya. Kyungsoo eonni itu mirip sekali dengan ayah, dia sangat bijaksana. Dan yang terkahir adalah kakak yang paling bawel dan jahil, apa kalian bisa menebaknya? Namanya Oh Baekhyun, umurnya hanya berbeda satu tahun dariku, kakakku yang satu ini paling tidak bisa diam dan paling nyebelin. Tapi dia adalah kakak yang paling dekat denganku, dia selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan dan dia tau semua tentangku. Baekhyun eonni itu gudangnya cerita, aku selalu cerita kepadanya dan karena kami adalah maknae mungkin itu termasuk faktor aku dekat sekali dengannya

Apa aku harus melanjutkan cerita tentang kakak kakakku? Banyak sekali yang aku ingin ceritakan, tapi kita lanjutkan di sesi berikutnya

Umurku baru 16 tahun, dan beberapa hari lagi aku akan menginjak 17 tahun. Itu artinya aku sudah dikategorikan dewasa! Dan yang paling penting aku boleh melihat dunia di atas permukaan, seperti kakak kakakku yang sudah mendahuliku. Sebenarnya, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi ke permukaan. Apalagi setelah mendengar Baekhyun berkata bahwa di atas permukaan tidak kalah indah dengan _Atlinansia_ -kerajaan kami-

Begitu pula yang dikatakan kakak kakaku yang lain. Mereka dengan sombongnya menceritakan ini itu kepadaku. Contohnya saat mereka melihat burung berterbangan di langit lalu tiba tiba burung itu menukik dan masuk ke air untuk mengambil seekor ikan. Dan burung itu langsung melesat kembali ke langit dan terbang seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Mereka kira itu menakjubkan? Itu mengerikan. Bagaimana jika burung itu salah ambil dan malah mengambil salah satu dari mereka? Jangan lupa, kita juga masih bangsa _ikan_

Tak jarang pula, kakak kakakku pergi ke permukaan bersama sama. Meninggalkanku sendiri di tengah pintu istana. Itu pasti asyik sekali kan? Beginilah buruknya menjadi putri bungsu. Aku juga sesekali merasa kesepian, kakak kakakku sekarang sudah mengenal dunia luar dan mereka sudah dewasa. Mereka sudah punya tambahan keingintahuan yang bisa mereka urus sendiri. Aku tidak bisa lagi bermain dengan mereka seperti dulu. Karena mereka bilang aku masih kecil. Mereka selalu menganggapku kecil

Sebentar lagi, aku akan menyusul mereka. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi dewasa. Aku bisa melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan dan mereka tidak akan menganggapku kecil lagi. Sebentar lagi aku bisa pergi ke permukaan, aku bisa menemukan kegiatan baru seperti apa yang kakak kakaku lakukan dan ceritakan padaku. Aku akan beranjak dewasa, kebiasaanku yang hanya mengumpulkan bunga laut _Atlinansia_ bisa ku buang jauh jauh. Aku akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan dewasa yang kakak kakakku lakukan. Dan yang paling penting,

Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat semua hal yang ada di atas permukaan, kalian juga kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiii aku coba untuk publish lagii. Ini sebagian dari refreshing aku dan ide ini muncul gitu aja jadi daripada ngebangke mending di tulis kann? Sengaja sih post ff sebelum UN jadi bisa nambah semangat ke akunya jugaa. Aku juga sekali lagi minta doanya bokeh kann:(

Btw tentang ehem dating ehem itu sempet bikin aku down juga. Aku rasa sedikit janggal gituu sama dating mereka. Aku selalu mikir kalo itu cuma settinganTT duh ini keliatan bgt belum nerimanya:(. Tapi ya aku juga mikir kalo itu juga hak mereka kan, walaupun maaf, aku itu bukan kaistal shipper tapi aku yang cuma sebagai fans harus bisa ngerti dan nerima gimanapun keadaannya. Itu fake atau real juga aku kan gabisa apa apa. Ngeliat Jongin yang udah baikan sekarang aja aku udah seneng bgt dan bisa lupain berita dating mereka:')

Apa ff ini ada yang berminat? Lanjutin atau hapus? Lumayan sih buat marakin ff kaihun. Aku sih gimana permintaan kalian aja. Kalau ada yang minta lanjut aku bakal lanjutin

Jadi tolong reviewnyaaaaa. Ga maksa sihh tapi aku butuh tanggepan kaliann^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun tinggal di Atlinansia, kota bawah laut yang dulunya merupakan bangkai dari kapal titanic yang terkenal itu. Atlinansia merupakan tempat berkumpulnya para duyung di lautan. Saat bermigrasi, ataupun menetap. Sebenarnya, Sehun juga tidak tahu asal usul mengapa duyung itu ada. Ajaib sekali kan tiba tiba ada manusia setengah ikan dan dapat bernafas di dua tempat pula seperti amfibi. Itu tidak masuk akal tetapi hipotesis yang menakjubkan! Kata appanya sih, duyung ada karena perkawinan antara ikan dan manusia tapi setelah dipikir pikir mustahil sekali.

Tak disangka hari ini Sehun genap berumur 17 tahun yang berarti dia sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa dan bisa pergi melihat ke permukaan laut. Keren sekali ya dia sudah dewasa dan bisa melakukan apa saja! Point utama dihari ulang tahun sweet17 ini dia bisa menyuruh kaka kakanya karena ini hari istimewanya

"Ini bunga yang tadi kau minta"

"Waa terima kasih baekhyun"

"Panggil aku eonni bodoh. Bukan berarti kau bisa memanggilku seenaknya dasar bocah"

"Heh kau tidak memberiku hadiah dihari istimewaku ini, ya ini sajalah untuk penggantinya"

"Dasar tidak sopan" walaupun marah marah, Baekhyun itu sayang sekali pada Sehun adik kecilnya yang manis. Terkadang memang menyebalkan tapi tingkah lakunya membuat Baekhyun mendapat warna kesenangan tiap harinya. Baekhyun menyisir rambut tergerai adiknya itu dengan jari dan menyelipkan beberapa bunga laut yang tadi diminta oleh Sehun

Bunga berwarna ungu keemasan itu sangat cocok ditempatkan disela sela rambut sehun yang berwarna pirang

Bunga kesukaan Sehun, entah darimana Sehun mengetahui bunga ini tapi bunga ini hanya terletak di sisi palung palung besar. Kata Sehun, dia suka warnanya karena warnanya menentramkan hatinya. Tapi menurut Baekhyun jelek sih dan Sehun itu lebay

"Sehun, mau pakai gaun yang mana?" Baekhyun langsung menoleh, itu suara Luhan

"Yang ungu muda saja biar sama kaya bunga dari baekhyun" melihat wajah Baekhyun yang masam, Sehun langsung terkikik sendiri. Luhan itu salah satu pengawal istana yang dekat dengan para putri duyung semenjak dia sering berdua dengan Baekyun. Luhan dan Baekhyun itu dekat sih, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pacar. Dikatakan sekedar sahabat juga tidak bisa. Mereka itu saling suka tetapi tidak ada yang pernah mengatakannya lebih dulu

"Mau pakai aksesoris apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Sudah Sehun bilang kan hari ini memang hari spesialnya dan nanti malam akan diadakan pesta di istana jadi ia harus menyiapkan diri secantik mungkin. Bisa saja ada seseorang yang tertarik padanya, umur 17 itu seharusnya Sehun sudah punya pacar bukan menjomblo seperti kalian

"Pakai mahkota dari eomma saja, yang bening ada ukirannya loh" Luhan langsung mengangguk dan meninggalkan adik kaka tersebut

"Permukaan itu bagaimana sih?" Satu lagi, Sehun itu sangat terobsesi untuk naik ke permukaan mka dari itu dia sangat bersemangat hari ini. Dia masih belum bisa ke permukaan sebelum peresmian umur atau kata appanya dia akan celaka

"Hanya air"

"Ish yang benar dong"

"Ya memang kau ingin melihat apalagi? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu dasar bodoh"

"Sudah ah nanti sehun tidak cantik lagi kalau marah marah" berhubung gaunnya sudah datang dan persiapan sudah selesai, sehun segera bersiap dan menantikan peresmian umur dewasanya

* * *

\- I want to be a mermaid -

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Other cast

* * *

Chapter 1

Berakhir disinilah Sehun, bersembunyi dibalik karang menghindari penjaga penjaga suruhan appanya sambil membuka gaun pestanya. Kenapa?

Karena menurut Sehun acara peresmian ini mengerikan. Sehun kira, peresmian ini akan penuh dengan remaja remaja duyung yang diundang ke istana, ia kira akan ada ornamen pesta dan kue kue disepanjang meja. Tapi yang ada malah..

Seekor paus sebagai hadiah penjagaan dewasa dan perjanjian antar keluarga untuk menusukkan lambang kerajaan pada ekornya? Pasti menyakitkan

Ada-apa-dengan-hari-spesialnya?

Dan saat semuanya lengah, sebelum ekor indahnya ditusuk dengan apalah lambang itu, Sehun memilih kabur dan bersembunyi. Beruntung badannya kecil dan ramping jadi ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menyembunyikan diri

Sehun melihat keatas, lautan sudah mulai gelap menandakan malam mulai tiba. Penasaran menyerbunya

'Ada apa di permukaan?' Relung hatinya bertanya tanya

"Ah masa bodoh, yang penting aku sudah melaksanakan setengah dari pereamian itu, jadi aku pasti boleh pergi ke permukaan kan? Aku sudah dewasa"

Dengan tekad yang ia buat itu, Sehun berenang ke atas permukaan, berenang dengan cepat dan hati hati siapa tahu ada pengawal yang melihatnya. Sebentar lagi dia bisa mencapai permukaan. Permukaan yang sudah ia idamkan selama 17 tahun terakhir

Sehun terdiam

Menakjubkan

Bintang bintang bertaburan di langit, berkerlap kerlip tanpa jeda, Sehun menganga karena tak habis pikir. Kenapa appanya melarangnya melihat hal seindah ini selama 17 tahun?

PLUK!

Eh?

Oh tidak, pergi ke permukaan sebelum peresmian memang membuatmu celaka

* * *

"Appa! Kau berjanji akan mengajakku berburu malam ini!" Kontras sekali dengan baju pangeran yang ia pakai. Baju pangeran yang kokoh dan berwibawa, tapi orang yang memakainya manja sekali

"Maaf Jongin, appa tidak bisa malam ini. Kau tahu kan tamu yang datang mendadak ini sangat penting untuk kerajaan kita, bisakah kau mengalah sedikit? Ini demi kepentingan bersama"

"Kau selalu mementingkan tamu! Tahu begitu tidak perlu janji janji segala!" Jongin marah dan sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Beginilah dia jika didepan orangtuanya, bukan seorang pangeran yang berkarisma dan gagah, tetapi konyol dan manja

"Kau ini seorang pangeran Kim Jongin!"

"Terserah! Aku akan berburu malam ini! Sendirian! Ingat ya SENDIRIAN!"

Setelah berteriak, Jongin langsung pergi dari kamar appanya. Membawa perlengkapan perlengkapan memburu dan dengan cepat keluar istana. Dia tak memperdulikan pengawal yang menunduk hormat padanya, terus saja maju tanpa lirik sana sini. Jongin menetapkan kalau dirinya pundung

Jongin berlari ke arah dermaga dimana perahu kecil sudah menunggu disana. Perahu miliknya dan appanya. Ya, dia akan berburu ikan SENDIRIAN! kesal lama lama jongin itu. Hari ini juga hari ulang tahun Jongin yang ke 17. Biasanya saat jongin ulang tahun, ayahnya selalu mengajaknya berburu ikan dan mendapatkan ikan ikan unik walaupun setelah dewasa jongin tahu bahwa semua ikan unik itu hanya buatan appanya, tetapi dua begitu menyukainya. Itu sudah menjadi rutinutasnya dan ia juga senang akan hal itu

Dan hari ini, malam ini, dua berburu ikan sendiri. Tak akan ada ikan unik buatan appanya, tidak akan ada senda guaru diatas perahu dengan appanya. Sangat tidak berkesan

Jongin mulai mendayung dengan malas. Tanpa gairah dan ogah ogahan. Setelah sampai cukup ditangah laut, dua membaringkan diri di atas perahu. Menatap bintang bintang yang tumben sekali banyak. Apa bintang bintang ini merayakan ulang tahunnya?

'TUH KAN! BINTANG SAJA MERAYAKAN ULANG TAHUNKU' pikir jongin dalam hati sambil marah marah, cemberut

Dengan kesal, jongin langsung bangun dan mengambil jaring. melemparkannya dengan kasar ke lautan berharap akan ada yang tertangkap dan membuatnya puas. Ia berharap setidaknya dapat menangkap paus dengan jaring itu

PLUK!

Eh?

Sudah langsung dapat?

Jongin langsung menarik jaringnya

"Uh berat sekali, pasti paus yang aku dapat" mata jongin langsung berbinar, ternyata tidak buruk juga berburu sendiri pikirnya. Jongin berhasil mengangkat jaringnya ke perahu

"Kyaaaa" Sehun berteriak

Eh?

"KYAAA!" Jongin juga jadi ikut ikutan tapi setelahnya langsung diam

Mahkluk apa ini?

Sehun terlihat ketakutan didalam jaring. Dia berusaha meronta untuk membebaskan dirinya dari jaring tersebut. Apalagi dengan tatapan jongin yang sangat mengintimidasi

'Wa seksi juga' pikir jongin

"Kau ini bukan paus?" Tanya jongin

Eh? Jongin tidak kaget? Terkadang orang yang idiot memang tidak bisa kaget

Sehun masih tetap diam

"Eh ikan jenis apa ini? Bisa bicara lagi" jongin makin menilik ke arah sehun dan mulai melepaskan jaring dari tubuh sehun agar ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas

"Hey, kau ikan jenis apa?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban

"Hey ikan, kenapa tidak mau jawab? Apa aku kurang ganteng?"

Makin jengkel saja Sehun

"Yasudah nanti saja bertanya nya, aku akan membawamu pulang" kembali jongin meliitkan jaring tersebut disekitar tubuh Sehun agar sehun tidak bisa pergi. Dan sehun rasanya sudah kehabisan energi untuk meronta

* * *

Jongin berjalan berjingkat dengan Sehun di gendongannya. Gendong ala bridal. Jongin tidak mau ada orang lain yang melihat penemuan barunya. Benar sekali, setiap hari ulang tahunnya selalu saja menakjubkan. Mungkin hari ini ia tidak menemukan ikan unik buatan appanya. Tapi dia menemukan sendiri ikan unik miliknya.

Jongin membawa Sehun ke ruang bawah tanah. Memang di khususkan dibuat untuknya. Dengan langkah cepat sambil menggendong Sehun, dia melangkah ke ruangan tersebut. Jongin cepat cepat membuka pintu dan menaruh Sehun di meja panjang yang ada disana. Jongin kembali dan mengunci pintu agar tidak ada yang bisa melihat penelitian barunya

"Nah kau aman sekarang" jongin tersenyum

'Kampret sialan, apanya yang aman dasar idiot' sumpah sehun dalam hati

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa dirimu?"

'Banyak tanya ya'

"Kau belum juga mau menjawab"

Sehun tetap diam

"Tapi aku jadi semakin penasaran"

Jongin berjalan mendekat dan membuka lilitan jaring disekitar badan sehun. Menidurkan sehun diatas meja panjang itu

"Wah, apa ini ekor ikan?"

Jongin menyentuh dan menekan ekor sehun dari bawah sampai pinggul dan berhenti di daerah itu. Jongin masih menganga tidak percaya apa yang sedang ia lihat. Tangan jongin masih tidak bergerak di area pinggul sehun dan sehun merasakan sensasi geli yang menjalar dan membuatnya tidak tahan lagi

"Sialan itu bokongku! Jangan dipegang!" Ujar sehun kesal

Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan melotot kaget "ini? Bokong? Kau punya bokong? Pantas saja kenyal" balas jongin sambil mengusap usap dan sedikit meremas arena tersebut

"Lepas bodoh!"

"Wah, kau seharian memakai bikini begini?"

Jongin memandang tubuh Sehun yang terbuka dimana mana, kecuali bagian dada yang tertutup oleh bikin berwarna pink muda itu. Jongin menaiki meja dan duduk diatas tubuh Sehun

"Kau- turun dari tubuhku!"

"Kau tidak pernah memakai baju?" Jongin malah terus bertanya

"Sialan kau! Dasar bodoh" sehun meliuk liukan ekornya berharap Jongin bisa terganggu dengan pergerakannya

'Sialan, aku tergesek' jongin malah membatin

Jongin malah memicingkan matanya kearah dada sehun yang hanya sebagian kecil tertutup bikini. Ia memajukan tangannya untuk menyentuh belahan dada sehun yang tersingkap dan menekan sedikit sedikit pada salah satu benda kenyal itu

Plak!

"Berhenti! Apa apaan kau?!" Sehun menampar pipi jongin

"Wah itu nyata? Kau punya benda seperti ini juga?" Jongin malah meremas kedua dada sehun dengan kencang

"Ugh sialan kau" tangan sehun yang tadi terangkat untuk menampar jongin langsung terjatuh lemas

"Jadi apa kau ini? Aku bertanya sekali lagi loh jika tidak kau jawab akan kuikat tanganmu keatas dan aku akan melakukan semua yang kumau pada tubuhmu"

Sehun masih blank dan tidak menjawab

Jongin dengan sigap menarik tangan sehun keatas dan kepala jongin menunduk mendekati belahan dada sehun siap menjilatnya

"Duyung, aku putri duyung! Puas kau?!"

"Jadi duyung itu benar ada?" Sehunpun mengangguk

Jongin bangun dan berdiri, tidak lagi duduk diatas sehun. Dia membantu Sehun untuk duduk

"Tapi kau tidak boleh memberitahu ini kepada siapapun!" Jawab sehun dengan cepat

Jongin terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk setelahnya

"Maafkan aku atas perlakuanku tadi. Hanya saja terbawa suasana" sebenarnya jongin tidak menyesal sih, cuma agar terlihat berwibawa saja. siapa suruh juga kan sehun memakai busana seperti itu dan jongin juga tidak rugi sih melakukan hal hal tadi

"Jadi namamu?" Jongin yang pertama kali menanyakannya

"Sehun. Oh Sehun"

"Baiklah Sehun, namaku Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu duyungku"

Tidak ikut peresmian ternyata tidak celaka

.

.

.

TBC

Hai! Aku ngetik ini ngebut loh soalnya mumping inspirasi dateng kaya pelangi dan moodku juga lagi baik jadi aku mutusin buat nulis ini. Gimana chapter 1 nya? Puas? Atau masih kurang? Masih pendek sih soalnya biar ada gambaran dulu. Takutnya kalo langsung dipanjangin malah makin kebosenan kan. Kalau banyak yang berminat bakal aku panjangin setiap chapternya^^ Aku nulis ini di sela sela waktu luang dan ff ini tuh belum punya rencana kedepannya soalnya dan geber banget ingin post ff nih

Aku masih punya bercabang cabang ending yang harus aku pilih. Jadi nerusinnya juga aga lama. Buat cant recognize myself juga aku belum ada mood buat nulis ffnya jadi masih stuck disitu. Mana tugas ngejar ngejar mulu kan sampe suami aja terlantar beginiㅠㅠ

Segini aja, nanti aku bakal balik lagi ko! Tapi nanti:(

Tetep tungguin ya biar aku balik lagi, bagi yang mau sih;(

-xoxo, kxg


	3. Chapter 3

"Emmm~"

Eh?

Suara itu?

Ya benar, Jongin yang otaknya hanya berisi hal hal laknat sedang mencicipi bibir sehun. Menjamah bibir sehun dengan lembut sampai seseorang yang mempunyai bibir itu keceplosan melenguh. Dengan sehun yang berada di pangkuan Jongin, ekor indahnya menjuntai kebawah dan sesekali meliuk liuk akibat perbuatan Jongin yang entah membuatnya merasa aneh... uh? Terangsang?

"Ugh J-jong..ngh"

Jongin tidak menghiraukan apa yang sehun katakan, ia malah semakin bermain keras di bibir sehun. Menghisap, menggigit, menghisap, menggigit bibir sehun terus menerus. Sehun yang baru pertama kali merasakannya merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas yang untungnya ditahan oleh lengan jongin yang melingkar di pinggangnya

Hee? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

* * *

I Want To Be A Mermaid

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Rate M

Romance, Fantasy

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sebenarnya tidak ada permulaan yang pasti dari kejadian ini. Kasus ini terjadi begitu saja asal kalian tau! Awalnya Jongin terus terusan menggoda sehun saat dia sudah turun dari tubuh sehun waktu itu

"Tubuhmu bagus juga, seksi" jongin menggoda sehun dengan topik yang seperti ini

"Sialan kau!" Hanya kata kata itu saja yang bisa keluar dari mulut sehun. Diantara salah tingkah dan malu. Sambil menutup nutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka, tanpa sadar sehun merona. Salah jika kalian mengira Jongin tidak melihat perubahan warna pipi sehun, Salah Besar!

"Wow Sehun, kau suka ya diperlakukan seperti ini" Jongin malah makin menggoda Sehun karena melihat rona pipi Sehun

"Kau- dasar manusia bodoh!" Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan godaan jongin nekat turun dari meja dan malah membuatnya jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Ya yang benar saja, dia kan tidak punya kaki!

"Uh pantatku sakit" sehun meringis sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Walaupun daritadi kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu adalah kata kata kasar tetapi Sehun tetaplah sehun yang manja. Dia biasa diperlakukan seperti bayi oleh kakak kakaknya jadi jangan salah jika sekarang sehun sudah memasang wajah ingin menangis

"Uuu kasihan sekali duyung lucuku ini, mau ku obati?"

Jongin langsung mengangkat tubuh sehun dan ia dudukan di pangkuannya. Mengelus ngelus bokong sehun yang membentur lantai saat jatuh tadi

"Kalau kau jatuh pantatmu akan semakin besar ya? Wah aku suka dengan yang besar besar" Ini sepertinya jongin yang memang dasarnya tidak punya malu enteng enteng saja ngomong begitu. Sedangkan sehun yang ada didepannya audah melotot kaget

"Keparat kau! Dasar ma- engg"

Saat mulut sehun terbuka, jongin langsung saja memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut sehun yang membuat sehun kaget dan menutup bibirnya. Membuat lidah jongin terperangkap disana. Emang dasar jongin pangeran dengan otak mesum bukannya berhenti malah melanjutkan memain mainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut sehun

Ekor sehun menggelepar dan berusaha mendorong tubuh jongin tapi mustahil. Bayangkan saja coba, jongin adalah seorang pangeran jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau tubuhnya letoy. Tubuh jongin kuat sekali, lengannya bisa dirasakan keras karena otot otot yang sudah terlatih. Jadi dorongan sehun itu tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan jongin

Yaa begitu awal mulanya

Sekarang kita lihat sudah sejauh mana mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka?

Oh

Ya

Sepertinya

Sehun memang menikmatinya

"Eungh j-jonghh t-tidak jangan disit- ungh"

Jongin sekarang sudah mulai menjilati leher sehun sehingga sehun bisa bebas melenguh. Tubuhnya sudah benar benar lemas berbanding terbalik sekali dengan jongin yang masih semangat menjamah tubuh sehun. Tangan jongin tentu saja tidak diam melingkari pinggul sehun. Sekarang tangannya sudah meremas remas payudara sehun dengan pelan yang membuat sehun makin membusungkan dadanya

"Eungg ya se-sebelah akh engh situh"

Setelah puas menjilati leher sehun, jongin melepas bra merah muda sehun dan sekarang mulut jongin sudah berada di payudara sehun. Menghisap nipplenya satu persatu. Gesit sekali ya jongin kalau sudah masalah seperti ini. Ayahnya sih tidak tau kalau seorang jongin putra mahkota bisa melecehkan anak orang seperti ini. Malah bukan anak orang, ini anak duyung yang belum tentu lahirnya darimana

Jongin masih asik menghisap nipple sehun, menghisapnya keras. Berpindah pada payudara satu lagi dan melakukan hal serupa. Rasanya jongin tidak akan pernah cape jika harus bagini terus. Sedangkan keadaan sehun sekarang sudah...

"Oh ya akh j-jong ngh tetap akhh di- ugh sana"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya sejenak, melihat rupa wajah sehun yang sudah memerah dan menutup matanya menikmati semua sentuhan jongin pada tubuhnya. Sambil melihat kearah sehun, jongin meremas payudara sehun dengan kencang lagi dan merasa senang melihat reaksi sehun yang kembali meningkatkan gairahnya

Langsung saja dia menghisap payudara sehun lagi dengan keras dan meremas dengan cepat payudara yang satunya lagi. Dan tiba tiba jongin mempunyai ide. Dia membaringkan tubuh sehun yang sudah lemas di atas meja dan berlari untuk mencari sebuah alat di laci

Setelah menemukannya, langsung saja dia memasangnya dikedua bongkahan dada sehun. Sehun yang masih terengah engah dengan mata tertutup langsung melek saat alat itu dinyalakan

"Kyaahh j-jonnghh be-berhenti akh"

"J-jjongghh kyaah ohh" sehun makin tidak bisa berhenti mendesah saat vibrator itu dinyalakan dengan kecepatan maksimal yang membuat payudaranya bergetar kencang

"Bagaimana? Nikmat bukan?"

"Akhh j-jjonghh ak-akh aku t-tidakh a-apah enghh"

Jongin yang merasa kesenangan melihat sehun yang tersiksa langsung kembali menghisap nipple sehun dengan kencang. Sensasinya dimulut jongin sungguh nikmat. Merasa getaran payudara sehun sambil menghisap nipplenya sungguh nikmat yang membuat jongin sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi

"Ugh- jjonghh i-ini akhh enghh"

Apalagi ditambah dengan desahan sehun yang tidak berhenti berhenti. Rasanya dia hanya ingin memasukkan sesuatu dibawah sana yang sudah mengeras. Jongin dengan gesit mau membuka celananya, sesaat dia sadar

Eh?

Eh?

Bagaimana caranya?

O-okay

Jongin semakin gugup. Bagaimana ini?!

Bagian bawahnya sudah benar benar mengeras. Jongin semakin panik

Bagaimana caranya dia menuntaskan hasratnya dengan duyung?!

Bagaimana ia bercinta dengan duyung?! Hell, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi

Yaah sialan! Ini pasti karma karena melecehi anak duyung! Aaaaaaaaa

Diamana dia akan menghangatkan si kecil jongin? Jongin frustasi!

Melihat wajah sehun yang masih terpejam dan memerah karena vibrator di payudaranya masih menyala makin membuat jongin tidak tahan. Langsung saja jongin mematikan vibratornya dan menaruh bra sehun dengan asal agar menutupi dada sehun dan dia tidak usah melihat bongkahan menggoda itu

Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?! Jongin ingin menangis saja

Masa dia harus menyelesaikannya dengan jari?

Apa duyung benar benar tidak punya... lubang? Mati saja jongin mati!

Sehun masih tergeletak lemas diatas meja. Kalau sehun terus terusan disitu jongin bakal semakin frustasi! Dia bisa gila!

Cepat cepat jongin menggendong sehun dan berlari keluar. Dia akan membawa sehun ke laut dan cepat cepat mengenyahkan sehun dari hadapannya. Dia benar benar tidak tahan

"J-jjongh kenapa berhenti?" Dengan sisa sisa kekuatannya sehun masih saja bertanya membuat jongin semakin frustasi! Dia bisa gila! Mana yang lebih gilanya lagi bra yang berada di dada sehun mulai menyingkap bagian nipple sehun karena bra itu tidak ditali olehnya tadi. Jongin kan tadi hanya menaruh diatasnya saja

"Aku bisa gilaaa! Kenapa bisa seperti ini"

Jongin menaiki perahu dan menaruh sehun di ujung. Tempat sejauh jauhnya dari jongin agar dia bisa mengontrol hasratnya. Dasar sialan memang, apa sehun sengaja atau bagaimana tapi ekornya mulai meliuk liuk mencari posisi ternyaman dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tertidur

Sialan! Jongin lagi lagi merutuki dirinya. Kenapa harus tidur dengan muka lucu seperti itu sih! Jongin menjambak rambutnya sendiri sampai kusut. Aduh lucu sekali sih kenapa jongin harus bertemu dengan mahkluk lucu seperti ini

Setelah cukup berada di tengah laut. Jongin mendekati sehun dengan perlahan, mengangkat tubuh sehun yang masih tertidur sambil menutup mata soalnya dia tidak mau tergoda lagi

Dan

BYUR

Melemparnya ke air

Sehun yang kaget langsung bangun dan melihat tajam kearah jongin

"HUAA BRA KU! KAU KEPARAT SIALAN BRENGSEK DAN JELEK" Sehun ngamuk ngamuk sendiri sambil membenarkan letak bra merah mudanya

"Kau yang salah!" Jongin menunjuk nunjuk sehun kesal

"Aku? Kau melemparku ke air bodoh! Kau yang salah!"

"Aku tidak akan melemparmu kalau kau tidak menggodaku!" Jongin menjambak rambutnya frustasi

"Menggoda? Seleraku masih tinggi dan tidak akan menggoda kau yang jelas jelas sekali bukan tipeku!"

"Hah lalu untuk apa kau mendesah begitu sampai tutup mata segala kalau tidak ingin menggodaku?!"

"Mendesah ap- SIALAN ITU KAMU DULUAN YANG MULAI!" Sehun merona dan ngamuk secara bersamaan setelah sadar apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu

"Sekarang siapa yang salah?"

"K-kau! Jangan pernah bertemu denganku lagi! Aku tidak sudi! Dan tutup mulutmu soal duyung!" Dan sehun segera menghilang ke dasar laut meninggalkan jongin yang mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi

Sepertinya dia benar benar harus menyelesaikan hasratnya sendiri

Dan sehun tidak berniat naik ke permukaan lagi

* * *

"Ohh sialan.. sehun" jongin sedang mengocok miliknya diatas perahu. Dia sudah bilang kan tadi akan menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri

Jongin mengocoknya lebih cepat sambil memijat penisnya dengan teratur membuat dia merasa kenikmatan. Tidak lupa pikirannya masih membayangkan payudara sehun dan bagaimana wajah sehun melenguh tadi

"Ughh- se-sehun kau cantik ahh"

Ya well itu membantunya sekali, dan sekarang dengan modal membayangkan wajah sehun saja jongin sudah klimaks dan mengeluarkan spermanya di perahu. Jongin memang sudah ahli dalam hal seperti itu

Keren kan menuntaskan di atas perahu? Antimainstream. Bisa gawat kalau ayahnya tau dia bermain solo sementara dia itu pangeran. Putra kerajaan. Hal hal seperti ini tidak boleh ketauan bukan. Bisa mampus dirinya

Bagaimana bisa tadi Jongin kelepasan! Niatnya dia tadi kan hanya menggoda sehun tapi kenapa jadi begini. Harusnya jongin sadar dari awal kalau sehun itu duyung jadi dia masih bisa memperkirakan sejauh mana mereka bermain. Jongin hampir gila rasanya

Dia itu putra mahkota tau! Bisa turun harga dirinya kalau tadi benar benar kelepasan. Tapi suruh siapa juga coba sehun tidak memberontak? Jongin tau dia tampan jadi seorangpun tidak bisa berpaling tapi jongin kan jadi berbuat yang tidak tidak! Berarti itu bukan salahnya kan?

Okay tapi tadi itu lumayan

Dia cantik

Cute

Bibirnya juga manis sekali

Oh iya jangan lupakan seksi juga

Proporsi tubuhnya bagus feminim sekali

Tanapa sadar jongin tersenyum sambil mendayung perahu pulang. Nanti pagi dia akan mencoba pergi ke pantai lagi. Siapa tau sehun ada disana bukan?

Tapi apakah di lautan dalam sana ada banyak duyung? Tidak mungkin juga kan sehun tinggal sendiri. Sudah lama sekali dia penasaran dengan kehidupan duyung. Keluarganya pun sama, punya ketertarikan pada duyung

Bentuk duyung yang ia lihat di buku benar benar sama! Bagaimana mungkin para penulis buku itu bisa mengetahui bentuk duyung? Berarti mereka pernah bertemu kan? Kalau begitu mengapa sekarang duyung malah jadi seperti tidak ada di dunia? Malah sepertinya banyak orang yang menganggapnya cuma fantasi. Ah jongin makin tidak mengerti

Bagaimana jadinya kalau dia menjadi salah satu penemu dari duyung? Itu bisa menjadi penemuan besar! Ditambah lagi pasti populasi duyung dilautan sepertinya lumayan besar. Bagaimana selama ini mereka menyembunyikan diri mereka ya?

Semakin menarik saja

* * *

Sehun itu orangnya bullshit sekali kalau ngomong. Awalnya saja meneguhkan diri tapi akhirnya bertindak juga. Jadi kalau sehun bilang sesuatu jangan dipercaya, pasti yang akan dia lakukan adalah hal sebaliknya

Bilangnya saja tidak akan kepermukaan lagi. Tapi sekarang ternyata dia sedang mengintip seseorang yang sedang berlarian bersama anjingnya dari balik sebuah batu besar. Terlihat seperti penguntit memang. Kepalanya hanya menongol sedikit takut ketahuan

"Ih dasar bodoh hahaha" sehun tertawa sendiri melihat objek yang dia perhatikan dari tadi jatuh ke pasir pantai saat mengejar anjingnya yang berlari terlalu cepat

"Hey prince cepat kemarilah!" Sehun tersenyum melihat bagaimana jongin memanggil dan memeluk anjingnya riang. Iya yang sehun perhatikan daritadi tuh jongin. Tidak bisa dipercaya kan? Sudah dibilang sehun itu orangnya bullshit sekali. Dia terlihat lucu sekali juga terlihat manly saat berlari. Dia terlihat normal, bukan seperti pedofil mesum seperti kemarin malam

Jongin telentang diatas pasir pantai dengan prince -anjingnya- sedang menjilati mukanya. Angin pantai berhembus melewati wajahnya dan deburan ombak yang keras adalah suasana yang paling jongin sukai

'Apa sehun tidak pergi ke permukaan?'

"Hey prince, kemarin aku bertemu dengan duyung namanya sehun" prince hanya menggonggong meladeni perkataan jongin

"Dia putri duyung kau percaya? Duyung! Setelah sekian lama aku ingin bertemu dengan putri duyung dan kemarin aku melihatnya malah menyentuhnya juga! Dan dia cantik" jongin mengingat kejadian tadi malam dan terkekeh

"Bagaimana? Menarik bukan? Akhirnya aku menemukannya" tapi prince malah pergi dan berlari memasuki pantai. Dia menggonggong terus jadi jongin mengikutinya

'Oh ow ini gawat!' Sehun yang menyadari jongin mendekat gelagapan sendiri. Dia tidak mau di lecehi oleh jongin lagi! Dan dia juga masih malu untuk bertemu jongin setelah kasus tadi malam. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau nanti tiba tiba merona, dia masih punya cukup harga diri

"Sehun?"

"Hyaaaaaa!"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Aku kangen sekali" jongin langsung memeluk sehun gemas

"Ih! Lepas jong! Yah yah yah jangan lakukan lagi!" Dilihat mata jongin yang sudah menatap payudara sehun lapar. Peluk peluk itu hanya modus

"Yah berhenti jongin!" Sehun langsung menampar jongin dan melepaskan pelukan jongin lalu kabur berenang ke dalam laut

'Yah sial sekali kenapa daritadi aku harus memperhatikan manusia mesum'

"Oy sehun tunggu aku" jongin ikutan nyelam kebawah laut mengikuti sehun. Dia tidak memakai alat selam apapun. Tapi ingat kan jongin itu penyelam handal?

Sehun berenang semakin cepat melihat jongin mengikutinya di belakang. Aduh bagaimana ini

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

Jongin hanya fokus berenang. Ya karena dia tidak bisa berbicara di dalam air kan? Melihat tingkah sehun yang begitu semakin membuatnya tambah terkesan lucu saja. Jongin terus mengikuti sehun, tetapi dia berenang semakin cepat. Jongin mendekati permukaan, menghirup nafas lalu melanjutkan menyelam. Untung saja sehun masih bisa terlihat dan dia bisa kembali mengikutinya

"Jongin berhenti memgikutiku kau dengar aku?!" Sehun berbalik ke arah jongin dan marah

Tapi jongin tidak menghiraukannya, dia lebih terkejut dengan pemandangan yang terdapat dibelakang sehun

 _Kerajaan_

 _Kerajaan duyung_

Indah sekali

Jongin masih dengan pandangan takjubnya melihat pemandangan itu. Tidak salah lagi! Di dunia ini memang terdapat kawanan duyung! Terdapat sekumpulan besar duyung. Tidak salah lagi! Ini luar biasa!

Tanpa jongin sadari, sehun berenang cepat kearahnya dan memukul perut jongin membuat jongin memuntahkan udaranya. Paru parunya tidak punya simpanan oksigen. Paru parunya kosong dan air mulai memasuki hidungnya

Jongin hampir tenggelam

* * *

"Bagaimana ini"

"Aku harus melakukan apa"

"Aku kan duyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada manusia"

"Ah! Mana aku tau! Suruh siapa dia mengikutiku ini bukan salahku!"

"Tapi kalau dia mati bagaimana"

Sehun gelagapan sendiri duduk diatas pasir pantai disebelah jongin. Dia tidak tau jongin reaksinya akan begitu kalau dipukul perutnya. Sehun kira jongin hanya akan mengaduh kesakitan tidak sampai tenggelam seperti tadi. Makanya tadi dia langsung membawa jongin ke permukaan. Dia jadi merasa bersalah

"Apa yang dibutuhkan manusia jika pingsan? Um... ayo berpikir sehun" sehun sekarang benar benar panik. Jongin juga belum bangun tadi kan makin membuat sehun panik

Bugh bugh bugh

Sehun mencoba memukul mukul dada jongin keras dengan kepalan tangannya. Mungkin ini bisa membantu

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Jongin batuk dan mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Sehun makin panik! Dia kan tidak terbiasa melihat kejadian seperti ini, malah baru pertama kalinya

"Jongin ayo bangunn~" sehun mengguncang guncangkan badan jongin

Sebenarnya jongin sudah sadar saat sehun memukul mukul dadanya. Dia mengintip sedikit muka panik sehun tapi kembali menutup matanya. Rasanya tidak salah kan kalau main main sedikit. Suruh siapa membangunkan orang pingsan dengan cara kasar seperti itu, padahal kan jongin berharapnya dia bangun dari pingsan karena diberi nafas buatan oleh sehun

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun juga sih!"

"Manusia.. manusia butuh apa! Argh aku bisa gila! Okay berpikir sehun kau ini pintar" aduh ingin sekali jongin tertawa mendengarnya

"Manusia butuh oksigen! Ya manusia butuh oksigen!"

'Ya benar aku butuh oksigen' Jongin sudah terkekeh setan mendengarnya. Sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi pasti sehun memberinya nafas buatan

Fuuh fuuh

Heh?

Sehun malah meniup niupkan udara ke hidung jongin. Terus seperti itu sampai ada bunyinya. Sehun memegang hidung jongin dan kembali meniup niupkan udara ke hidung jongin

'Dia bodoh atau apa' jongin kesal dalam hati. Sejak kapan ada orang pingsan ditiup hidungnya!

Jongin mengintip dan melihat muka serius sehun yang sedang meniupi hidungnya. Dekat sekali. Tubuh mereka pun hampir menempel jika sehun tidak menahan badannya dengan sikunya. Muka sehun juga saat serius seperti itu lucu sekali. Gemas. Jongin tidak tahan

Sehun membelalak. Tangan jongin menahan tengkuk sehun dan memberinya lumatan lembut. Tangan jongin satunya yang terbebas menarik pinggang ramping terbuka sehun agar lebih merapat pada tubuhnya juga membenarkan posisi sehun sehingga terbaring sempurna diatas tubuh jongin. Ekor sehun hanya tergolek lemas di atas kaki jongin

Jongin menutup matanya sambil memberikan lumatan lumatan lembut pada bibir sehun. Tanpa sadar karena permainan jongin, tangan sehun berpindah keatas, meremat rambut jongin seirama dengan lumatan jongin yang semakin keras pada bibirnya

Tangan jongin tidak diam saja, dari pinggang turun ke bokong sehun yang terlapisi sisik halus ekornya. Memencet encet dan sedikit meremasnya. Sehun yang kaget segera tersadar langsung memutuskan ciuman mereka

"Apa apaan kau!" Sehun marah marah lagi dengan muka memerah

"Itu dinamakan nafas buatan. Kan aku habis pingsan karena kai jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Nafas buatan?..." sehun mendadak bingung. Dia baru mengetahui kata kata itu

"Iya" jongin menjawab sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum

"..." termenung sejenak

"Itu tadi ciuman! Arghhh!" Sehun menjambak jambak rambut jongin. Masih bertahan pada posisi tadi

"Kalau kau menjambak rambutku nanti bahaya. Aku akan terlihat semakin seksi dan hot" jawab jongin sambil memukul bokong sehun

'Iya yang benar saja jongin jadi tambah tampan begini!' Batin sehun saat melihat jongin dengan rambut berantakannya akibat ulahnya

"Sial sial sial!" Sehun merutuk sambil mengangkat badannya dengan menopang tangan. Membuat payudara sehun benar benar terpampang di depan wajah jongin saat sehun mulai beranjak

"Akhh j-jongh!" Dengan cepat jongin menghisap keras payudara sehun bergantian membuat sehun jatuh lagi ke tubuh jongin

"Dasar kau manusia mesum sialan!" Dengan sangat cepat dia beranjak dari tubuh jongin takut jongin akan menjamah tubuhnya lagi dan segera menghilang ke laut meninggalkan jongin yang terkekeh di tepi pantai

Jongin masih memikirkan kejadian tadi

Kerajaan duyung?

Berita bagus!

- **TBC/End?**

 **.**

.

Hai! Aku update lagi!^^ Apakah masih ada yang nunggu dan mau baca ff ini? Ini belum masuk konflik ya masih termasuk pembiasaan suasana, jadi maaf ya kalo masih agak ngebosenin dan absurd banget huhuㅠㅠ

Mumpung sekarang liburan ayee jadi aku bisa update dan doain aja ya semoga mood aku bagus jadi bisa update cepet itupun kalo banyak yang berminat:( plusplusplus nanti bakalan ada nc ko bagi yang nungguin nc tapi nanti ya wkwkwk

FOR LIFE! Awawawawa! Keren banget lagunya iya gaa?! Taaku pi aku aga kesel juga sih banyak fans yang katanya gaakan stream mv gara gara di mvnya cuma ada 3 member. Walaupun itu bukan bias kalian tapi exo itu we are one kan? Masa cuma karena 3 member doang di mvnya sampe gaakan stream sedih bacanya:( kalian juga harus tetep stream mvnya ya HARUS!

Aku gaakan bales review sekarang tapi makasih banget yang udah mau baca dan review ff ini aku bakal usaha keras biar ff ini bagus dan memuaskan ekspektasi kalian #smirk

KALAU BISA REVIEW TERUS YAA BIAR AKU SEMANGAT!

mau review pendek juga gapapa, mau review panjang banget kuga boleh banget aku makin seneng! Dan kalau mau kasih masukan sama saran atau ngiingetin kekurangan aku di ff ini boleh banget! Jangan takut aku lucu ko orangnya kaya sehun jadi gaakan rawr ngamuk

Sekali lagi makasih banget yang udah luangin buat baca, review, follow, dan favorite. Buat siders AYO DONG REVIEWNYA KAN GA SUSAH:(~ aku bakal balik lagi kalau kalian masih berminat sama ff ini! Udah ah segini aja byebye^^

 **Thanks to**

 **krishunkaihun babyosh asdindas BrownBearBabyBunny MinnieWW AwKaiHun Kim Candy relks88 sehunnyeah CH6194 BearBunny Song Soo Hwa n4 Juju Jongodult choi yewon11 YunYuliHun Wu Jikyungie sehunfans thedolphinduck Guest**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Want To Be A Mermaid**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **More**

 **WARNING! : Mature Content, GS!Uke, Cerita serabutan, typos harap dimaklumi**

 **Chapter 3**

'tenang, tenang Sehun'

Kalimat itu terus berulang dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa seperti akan meledak. Tiba-tiba saja itu terjadi! Saat dia kembali ke laut tubuhnya bergetar kesenangan, padahal dia sama sekali tidak mau itu terjadi! Untuk apa berdebar cuma gara gara pangeran sialan itu

 _Oh_

 _Tidak_

 _Berdebar_

"Sialaan! Tidak mungkin! Dasar keparat! Aku cuma deg degan gara gara dia berlaku mesum! Itu saja kok. Mana mungkin orang tidak kaget di berlakukan begitu kan?!"

'Oh ya dan rambut Jongin yang acak-acakan'

"Tidak! Pikiran apa itu! Bukan aku yang punya otak ini! Aaarrgh"

Sehun memukul mukul batu dihadapannya, juga melempar beberapa rumput laut yang menggenang di air laut biru itu. Kepalanya ia benturkan pada karang laut yang keras, padahal ia tahu kalau itu tidak akan merubah apapun

Ya, dia bakal terus memikirkan Jongin

"Aku tidak suka dengannya kok!"

 _Padahal tidak ada yang mencurigainya kalau dia suka Jongin, dia mengakui itu sendiri –author_

"Hanya saja hari ini tidak ada yang harus aku pikirkan. Ya Cuma hal itu yang terjadi padaku hari ini, ya Cuma hal itu. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Jadi yang cuma bisa aku pikirkan adalah Jongin hehe"

"Siapa Jongin?"

"Ah baekhyun!" sehun tersentak langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara

" _Eonni_ bodoh! Kau masih saja belum belajar sopan santun!" Baekhyun memukul kepala sehun, walaupun cuma pukulan sayang-sayangan sih

"Sakit tau! Mau coba tidak?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku bocah! Siapa Jongin?" Baekhyun tetap diam disana bersiap untuk mendengarkan dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Mukanya jutek sekali, atau memang dia terlahir jutek seperti itu

"Bukan siapa-siapa! Siapa Jongin aku tidak kenal!" jawab Sehun sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"aaa yang benar? Kenapa kau jadi kesal begitu?"

"Benar! Aku tidak kenal sama sekali! Sana urusi saja urusanmu dengan Luhan! Jangan ikut campur urusanku, aku sudah besar tau!"

"Hum tidak, aku berniat selingkuh. Bisa saja si Jongin yang kau sebut itu tampan, jadi kan bisa kudekati" Baekhyun berkata sambil bercanda dan menahan tawa, Sehun tidak melihatnya karena sedang memunggungi Baekhyun. Ya mana bisa Baekhyun berpaling dari Luhan, apalagi pada Jongin, kenal saja tidak

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Jongin itu si bego mesum, aku tidak sudi"

"Jadi kau kenal dengannya kan?" Baekhyun mulai menggoda Sehun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya

"Bagaimana? Dia tampan kan? Kalau tidak tampan, kau tidak mungkin marah marah karena memikirkannya terus"

"begini ya, dengar. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya – _bullshit_ \- dan dia sama sekali tidak tampan – _bullshit_ \- yang bisa aku katakan dia hanyalah pangeran jelek – _bullshit_ \- yang otaknya tidak dibuat untuk berpikir! Oh ya dia berpikir, tapi dia hanya berpikir untuk melakukan hal mesum padaku AAAAAAA aku bisa gila! - _bullshit aku menyukainya_ -"

Intinya Sehun sudah suka pada Jongin! Jadi tolong berpura-pura saja kalau kalian tidak tahu Sehun menyukai Jongin. Itu akan menyakiti harga dirinya. Tahu tidak bagaimana susahnya Sehun menutupi perasaannya agar harga dirinya tidak jatuh? Maka dari itu, kalau Sehun berbicara, semua itu pasti bohong! Dia itu tipe omong kosong, jangan percaya kalau dia bilang dia benci Jongin

"Wah, bahkan dia seorang pangeran! Seleramu bagus juga Sehun"

"Aku tidak suka dengan pangeran!"

"ya, kau suka Jongin hahaha~" Baekhyun kembali menaik turunkan alisnya

"ARGH PERGI KAU SIALAN!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar pergi menjauh darinya. Muka Sehun sudah benar benar merah entah malu digoda atau benar benar kesal dengan Baekhyun

"DASAR BOCAH KURANG AJAR! KAU MEMANGGILKU SIALAN?!"

"Aku tidak memanggilmu sialan. Tapi aku memanggilmu sialan. SIALAN KAU DENGAR! SANA PERGI!" Sehun melemparkan batu batu pada Baekhyun untuk menyuruhnya pergi dan jangan dekat-dekat dengannya

"lihat saja, aku akan menyebarkan kalau kau suka si-tampan-berkarisma Jongin. Aku akan menyebarkan pada semuanya kalau Sehun yang kasar berubah menjadi centil! Lihat saja! Aku akan balas dendam!"

"huuh.."

Sehun menghela nafas dengan berat. Kenapa juga dia mesti marah-marah, padahal kan Baekhyun tidak salah. Tidak, Sehun tidak boleh seperti ini. Apalagi Jongin itu manusia, apa yang akan mereka katakan kalau ia suka dengan manusia? Mungkin menceritakan kalau dia pernah bertemu manusia saja, dia bisa dikurun selama sebulan di penjara kerajaan. Walaupun ia adalah seorang putri raja, tapi aturan tetap saja aturan. Ayahnya sangat mencintai wilayah dan rakyatnya dengan adil, dia tidak akan membeda-bedakan antara rakyat biasa dan keluarganya. Jika keluarganya berbuat salah, maka hukumannya pun tidak akan di beri keringanan

"Memangnya apa salahnya bertemu manusia. Jongin kelihatannya sangat baik, ya karena dia bodoh sih jadi mungkin terlihat baik. Tapi menurutku manusia itu sama saja dengan duyung kan. Jadi apa salahnya"

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya_

"Prince, apa menurutmu Sehun akan muncul?"

"Guk"

"Tapi pantai ini kan luas, menurutmu dia akan muncul lewat mana ya?"

"Guk"

"hmm, coba aku pikirkan. Kemarin dia menunggu di batu besar itu kan?"

"Guk"

"Apa hari ini dia akan muncul disana juga ya?"

"Guk"

"APASIH ARTINYA GUK GUK GUK?"

"Guk"

"Terserah, aku bukan anjing. Bicara saja sana sendiri. Aku mau menghampiri Sehunku~"

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus-elus bulu Prince dan segera berdiri. Dia berlari menuju pantai sambil bersenandung walaupun suasana di sana masih dingin. Batu besar itu tidak terletak terlalu jauh namun di rendam cukup dalam oleh air laut sekitar satu setengah meter. Ya cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuhmu dibawah air, oh mungkin contohnya tubuh Sehun

"Oh hai Sehun~" Jongin menyapa Sehun dengan senyum manisnya dan memeluk Sehun erat

"Lepaskan ughh Jongin!"

"Oke oke, kenapa kau makin manis saja siih~" Jongin yang mendapatkan dorongan dari Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya seperti apa yang Sehun minta. Tapi tangannya berganti untuk mencubiti pipi Sehun yang kini sudah memerah

"Aku memang manis dari sananya!" Sehun menjawab sambil memamerkan senyumannya pada Jongin sampai tulang pipinya membuat matanya menyipit

"Oh wow wow, sejak kapan Sehunku bersikap manis seperti ini. Kau tidak membantah perkataanku! Ini keajaiban! Apa kau berubah karena kejadian kemarin?" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Sehun dengan kejadian saat Sehun membantu memberikan nafas buatan pada Jongin, memang niat dari awalnya seperti itu

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Sehunku'! Aku bukan Sehun mu!" Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Jongin langsung menepis kedua tangan Jongin yang mencubit pipinya

"Aku tau kau hanya salah tingkah saja. Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu. Aku suka Sehun yang manis seperti ini" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan senyumannya yang tulus membuat Sehun semakin salah tingkah. Padahal dia anti sekali dengan salah tingkah seperti ini, tapi sekarang memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa semua perkataan dan perbuatan Jongin membuat dirinya hilang kontrol

"Berhenti berkata menjijikan seperti itu. Rasanya aku ingin muntah"

Jongin tidak menggubris perkataan Sehun. Dia membawa tubuh Sehun bersandar pada batu besar di belakangnya. Sehun hanya menurutinya saja, bahkan dia sekarang bersandar pada satu lengan Jongin tanpa sadar dengan otomatis. Menatap langit biru cerah yang damai, burung camar khas lautan ada dimana-mana. Tanpa bertengkar, tanpa mengumpat satu sama lain. Benar benar damai

"Sehun, apa di laut sana ada keluargamu juga?"

"hmm ya, ada _appa_ dan _eomma_ juga ada kakak-kakakku. Ada Luhan juga" Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin. Jongin dengan senang hati merengkuh bahu Sehun agar Sehun bisa bersandar dengan nyaman. Kapan lagi kan Sehun akan bersikap manis seperti ini. Tumben sekali

"Siapa Luhan?! Apa dia laki-laki?"

"Tenang saja, Luhan itu pacar kakakku kok. Dia sebenarnya Cuma bertugas untuk mengawalku kalau aku pergi kemana-mana. Tapi sepertinya belakangan ini dia sibuk"

"Kenapa juga aku mesti tenang"

"Soalnya aku sudah su-" Sehun berhenti berbicara seketika dengan pipi yang mulai berubah menjadi merah

"Ya? Ya? Lanjutkan? Kau suka padaku kan?~"

Jongin mulai menyeringai jahil mendengar pengakuan Sehun itu. Dia ingin mendengar sedikit lagi ucapan Sehun. Ayolaah, kapan lagi Sehun keceplosan _confess_ seperti ini?! MOMENT LANGKA! Lihat kan? Sehun itu sangat munafik

"Argh! Sana sana! Jauh jauh dariku. Apa apaan ini!"

Sehun yang mukanya sudah terlihat jelas memerah mendorong Jongin kesamping dan melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Jongin. Dia benar-benar malu dan salah tingkah sekarang. Mukanya cemberut menunduk, dia menyadi dirinya memang bodoh. Percakapan itu mengalir begitu saja! Rasanya Sehun ingin menampar Jongin sampai pingsan dan hilang ingatan! Ah ini memalukan sekali. Dan apa-apaan itu tadi. Bersandar di lengan Jongin, dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras

"Kenapa jadi galak lagi! Aku kan tidak salah apa-apa!"

"Kau salah! Semuanya salahmu!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! ARGH"

"Ya! Kau melakukan apapun! Kau mencoba-coba untuk romantis padaku! Kau memaksaku untuk bersender padamu! Kau- argh pokoknya semuanya salahmu!"

"Memaksa?! Memaksa?! Kau sendiri yang bersandar padaku! Ah aku bisa gila setiap bertemu denganmu. Aku belum pernah disalahkan seperti ini! Kau gila!" Jongin mengacak ngacak rambut dengan kedua tangannya frustasi. Tapi Sehun tiba-tiba memegang tangan Jongin erat sehingga dengan terpaksa Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya

"Jangan mengacak rambutmu atau kau... akan berbuat salah lagi" Kata Sehun sambil menunduk

"huh?" Jongin kembali bingung dengan perkataan Sehun sebelum menyadari arti kata tersebut

"Kau sebenarnya menyukainya kan? Huh? Jujur padaku, kau berdebar kan?~"

"Tidak" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping tak sanggup melihat wajah Jongin yang mungkin saja akan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah

"okay aku mengerti. Tidak itu berarti iya" Sehun yang mendengar itu sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Semakin dia mengelak akan semakin terlihat jelas. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam saja

"oh ya Sehun, aku ingin membawamu ke istanaku. Mau kan?"

"Istanamu?"

"iya! Ya walaupun itu secara sah masih milik ayahku sih. Tapi aku ingin sekali membawamu ke istanaku. Aku kan sudah pernah melihat istanamu. Sekarang aku akan mengajakmu masuk ke istanaku. Waktu itu kan kau hanya melihat sekilas saja dan waktu itu juga kita terlalu fokus...berciuman mungkin?"

Sehun yang mengingat kejadian itupun langsung menjitak kepala Jongin. Bisa-bisanya dia sangat enteng untuk berkata seperti itu

"Mau ya?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku ketahuan?" jawab Sehun cemas

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak akan ketahuan. Kita akan masuk lewat pintu belakang saja! Tidak akan ada yang tahu"

"huh? Entahlah, aku sedikit cemas" Jawab Sehun dengan ekspresi muka yang jelas jelas terlihat khawatir

"Di pintu belakang tidak ada kamera cctv ataupun pengawal karena disana hanya ada gudang dan tempat rongsokan. Jadi aku bisa menyelundupkamu lewat sana"

"apa jaminanmu hah? Bagaimana kalau rahasia duyungku terbongkar? Terbongkar olehmu saja rasanya sudah tidak benar Jongin"

Sehun agak murung dengan permintaan Jongin. Dia tidak bisa menyetujui begitu saja. Walau sebagaimana inginnya Sehun pergi kesana tapi ia harus memikirkan bangsanya juga. Dia juga tidak boleh lupa kalau dia adalah putri kerajaan yang harus melindungi rakyatnya. Akan jadi putri macam apa dia kalau rahasia duyung terbingkar gara gara dia?

"Tidak, tidak. Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang juga. Apapun alasan itu, kita tidak akan ketahuan. Percaya padaku" Jongin dengan tidak tahu dirinya langsung saja menggendong Sehun dengan enteng, malah hanya dengan satu tangan

"YAA JONGIN TURUNKAN!"

* * *

Sesaat setelah sampai di kamar Jongin yang super megah dan mewah dimana mana, Jongin meletakkan Sehun di ranjangnya, dengan halus lah pastinya. Bisa terlihat interior yang sangat mewah yang mungkin hanya di jual untuk anggota kerajaan. Ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar tapi pas untuk berguling guling –karena Jongin suka berguling guling katanya dia kesepian- lalu cermin besar beserta tempat duduknya yang terlihat elegan, lemari yang terlihat terbuat dari kayu kuat, dan benda lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan terbuat dari apa karena terlalu langka dan bukan barang pasaran. Jangan lupa lemari kaca yang isinya terdapat berbagai mahkota kerajaan yang akan di tambah setiap tahunnya

"Mahkotamu ada sebanyak ini? Rasanya aku tidak percaya"

"ya, kalau kau nanti menikah denganku akan ada mahkotamu juga disana"

"Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini aku tidak akan pernah mempunyai imajinasi apalagi kenyataan untuk menikah dengan seorang manusia cabul sepertimu" yang benar saja! Walaupun seingin inginnya Sehun menikah dengan Jongin tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa kan?

"Kemari, aku akan menyisir rambutmu. Kau terlalu banyak main di air, rambutmu jadi berantakan"

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan bodoh! Kau pikir dengan mengajakku kesini aku bisa berubah dan bisa berjalan? Dasar kau sinting! Aku memang hidup di air dan tidak pernah ada kata apa itu namanya? Sisir? Aku saja tidak tahu apa itu sisir"

Jongin hanya _speechless_ dibuatnya. Benar juga, Sehun kan tidak punya kaki jadi otomatis dia tidak bisa berjalan dan otomatis juga Jongin harus membawa Sehun kemana mana dengan lengannya yang kuat dan berotot –ini pemikiran Jongin saja, serius!-. Tapi tidak apa sih, ini kan untuk Sehun juga hehe

"jadi kau mau aku gimana?" Setidaknya bisa kan dia menggoda Sehun. Karena Sehun tidak bisa berjalan selama di darat, di istana ini, di kamar ini jadi otomatis pilihan terakhir yang amat sangat mengasyikan adalah harus digendong oleh Jongin! Diam-diam Jongin gelinding gelinding di dalam hatinya

"ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku cuma bisa diam disini. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau pergi kesini tuh tidak ada gunanya. Kau saja yang tuli!" Tidak, tidak bukan jawaban itu yang Jongin inginkan. Sehun itu tidak peka atau apasih

"Tidak! Pokoknya kau harus kesini! Aku harus menyisir rambutmuu tidak mau tau!" Jongin hanya merengek dan memaju mundurkan kursi yang sedari tadi sudah dia pegang untuk tempat duduk Sehun. Sehun yang berjarak sekitar 7 meter dari Jongin hanya duduk di ranjang dengan memamerkan muka datarnya menahan kesal

"Aku tidak pernah disisir atau apapun itulah Jongin! Kenapa harus aku!"

"Tapi kan ada cara lain supaya kau bisa duduk disini"

"aku tidak mengerti kau ini tolol atau apa"

Sudahlah Jongin menyerah. Meggoda Sehun tidak akan berhasil. Yang ada dia malah malu sendiri dan keliatan bego di depan Sehun. Dengan langkah lesunya Jongin menggendong Sehun dan meletakkannya di tempat duduk yang daritadi sudah dia remas dengan kekesalan memalukannya

Jongin memulai menyisir rambut Sehun yang demi benda yang turun dari langit dan semua komunitas duyung, rambut Sehun benar benar halus! Benar benar halus seperti tidak usah di sisir! Tidak ada kata jembet dan rambut rontok! Tangannya saja bisa langsung menembus menemui kulit kepala Sehun. Tidak ada rambut kering! Padahal Jongin pernah membaca di buku kalau orang yang sering bermain di air laut tanpa memakai tudung kepala bisa bisa rambutnya rusak, patah, dan kering. Apa di laut juga ada salon seperti itu ya? Tidak ada ketombe sama sekali. Rambut Sehun benar-benar rambut impian para cewe di darat. Kapan-kapan harus Jongin sarankan untuk membintangi iklan shampoo

"Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku baru ingat kalau ibuku pernah menaruh mahkota bekasnya disini. Kalau kau pakai pasti akan cantik sekalii aku sampai tidak tahan membayankannya" Jongin membuka lemari kacanya dan menemukan satu mahkota yang dari tadi dia maksud

Tidak terlalu mewah tapi cukup untuk dibilang mahkota yang mengesankan. Hanya berbentuk lingkaran dengan satu lancipan ditengah berwarna _blue emerald_ dilengkapi dengan permata yang tidak terlihat mencolok sehingga menambah kesan yang biasa namun menarik

Jongin meletakkannya dengan perlahan di atas kepala Sehun

"Waw. Apa benar ini Sehunku yang garang?"

Sehun tidak pernah membiarkan Jongin memanggilnya 'Sehunku' tapi untuk kali ini dia membiarkannya. Dia membiarkannya karena terlalu terpana. TERLALU TERPANA DENGAN DIRINYA SENDIRI!. Melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang dia akui sendiri kalau dirinya terlihat cantik

Amat sangat cantik

"ini aku? Wah, aku tidak pernah merasa secantik ini"

'Apa jika aku menjadi manusia selalu secantik ini?' itu pikiran liar Sehun

"Asal kau tahu. Aku selalu bilang padamu kalau kau cantik tapi aku tidak tahu kamu mungkin tuli saat itu. Ya apalagi saat kita berciuman kau terlihat sangat cantik"

"Apa semua manusia itu cantik Jongin?" lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukan kata kata cabul Jongin

"ya tentu saja. Semua rakyatku cantik. Karena pangeran mereka juga tampan"

Sehun hanya dia dan kembali menatap dirinya di cermin. Banyak barang barang dan benda aneh di sini dan itu sangat mengesankan. Seperti sisir itu misalnya. Apakah sisir itu yang membuatnya terlihat cantik seperti ini? Kenapa di laut tidak ada barang barang seperti ini juga? Kenapa juga _appa_ bilang daratan itu mengerikan? Padahal ini sangat menyenangkan! Sangat sangat menyenangkan!

"Sehun kau tidak butuh air? Ekormu sepertinya kering. Aku akan menyiapkan air"

Sehun bangun dari lamunannya dan segera mengiyakan Jongin. Ekornya juga sudah terlihat kering. Ingin sekali saja dia merasakan tinggal disini. Sepertinya banyak hal yang menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan di daratan. Karena Sehun sudah bosan, dia sudah hidup di lautan dengan air air selama belasan tahun. Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mencoba yang baru? Lagian juga dia udah 17 tahun dan diperbolehkan pergi ke daratan. Jadi tidak akan ada masalah

"Sehun airnya sudah dikamar mandi, ayo"

Jongin menggendong Sehun dan menaruhnya di _bathub_

"hah, enak sekali!"

"enak mana dengan ciumanku?" orang cabul memang selalu cabul sekalipun dia adalah orang terhormat

"Diam kau!"

"yasudah bermain airlah disini. Aku harus keluar dulu"

* * *

Sudah 30 menit dan Jongin kembali lagi ke kamar mandi dan melihat Sehun yang ketiduran di _bathub_

 _CEKREK!_

 **To. ZiTao**

Sudah kubilang, aku tidak berbohong

 _Image sent_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

aku tau ini update keterlaluan kelamaan banget iya kaanTT maaf ya ini stuck banget serius idenya tuh kalang kabut sialan emang gamau tertibTT jadi aku nge press otak aku biar bisa update hari ini karena aku juga nyadar diri banget ini udah lama banget dari aku terakhir update ff ini. dan maaf banget kalo jadi hasilnya absurd bange dan ngebosenin. aku bakal berusaha lebih keras lagi. maaf ya maafin bangetTT

maka dari itu aku berharap banget sama review kalianTT

bye bye ketemu lagi di chapter depan ya pyoong~


End file.
